Nuevos tiempos
by maithecata
Summary: Naruto se encuentra con una "nueva" Hinata, la cual le hará sentir un nuevo interés hacia ella. NaruHina y algo de Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

Nuevos tiempos

**Capitulo uno: Colisión confusa.**

Cuenta Naruto:

Al fin todo había acabado, Sasuke volvió con nosotros al la aldea, después de que él estuviera 1 mes en rehabilitación fuimos a ver a nuestro viejo amigo, nunca había visto a Sakura-chan tan feliz.

Hoy fue el día en que él salió, nunca podré olvidar los ruidos que hacían los zapatos de Sakura, mientras lo esperá fin Sasuke salió por esa puerta, ese ruido molesto seso , ella corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, fue tan fuerte que a el pobre casi lo aplastó

Sasuke- Sakura-chan, necesito respirar ¿sabes?

Sakura- Ohh, lo siento, es que estoy demasiado feliz de verte otra vez

Naruto-ja,siempre siendo tan amable Sasuke

Sasuke- ja, y como ha estado todo, ¿aun sigues siendo un perdedor?

En ese instante fue como volver 3 años al pasado, Sasuke y yo siempre seremos amigos, aunque no nos tratemos como tales.

Naruto-¿como me dijiste?,. Pues ven, una carrera, aquí y ahora ¿a no ser que tengas miedo?

Sasuke-perdedor, ¿miedo?, ¿a ti?, puedo ganarte cuando sea, ahora mis mismo si lo prefieres

Naruto- ¿a si?, entonces una carrera, hasta ichiraku, el que pierda pagara el ramen ¿Qué te parece?

Sasuke- claro, estoy hambriento, y una comida gratis no le hace daño a nadie

Fue en ese momento cuando nuestros ojos se vieron frente a frente, y parecía que había un rayo entre ellos.

Sakura- Naruto, ¡estas loco!, Sasuke acaba de salir de rehabilitación, no puede andar corriendo como un niño por ahí

Sasuke- Sakura-chan, no te preocupes. Ni voy a sudar.

Naruto- ¿eso crees?, Ya vas a ver.

Nos posicionamos en la salida del hospital.

Naruto-tres

Sasuke-dos

Naruto y Sasuke- uno , fuera.

Yo salí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude, pero justo cuando Sasuke y yo dijimos "fuera", Sakura-chan, tomo a Sasuke y no lo dejo salir, yo seguí corriendo hasta que mire para a tras y ví lo que había hecho Sakura, en ese instante ella dijo-¡Naruto-kun, cuidado adelante!- me voltee y ví a Hinata , trate de detenerme, pero era imposible iba a una gran velocidad

Naruto- Hinata-chan, cuidado…

Yo pensé, "uh, ella tiene el byakugan, podrá esquivarme", mas ella ni reaccionó, en ese instante tuvimos una gran choque, y yo caí sobre ella. Sasuke y Sakura se acercaron a nosotros. Había una gran nube de polvo.

Sakura: Naruto-kun, ¿estas bien? Dios, ¿Por qué eres tan idiota?

Luego el polvo se esfumo y Hinata me vio, pero algo se sentía muy extraño, por primera vez ella no se puso roja, ni se desmayo, y eso que estaba muy, pero muy cerca.

Me moví, y la ayude a levantarse, tome su mano y ella no era muy extraño para mi, ya que yo no eh olvidado la vez que ella me dijo- te amo- aunque todos piensan que si, ya que tenia 6 colas del kyubi en ese momento. Y por lo general no puedo recordar lo que hago en esos momentos, mas, esa vez, pude recordarlo, todo.

Naruto- uh, lo siento mucho Hinata-chan, ¿estas bien?

Hinata- si, no pasó nada

Ella me sonrío, pero aún no había ni una expresividad de nerviosismo en su rostro.

Hinata- Ohh, Sasuke-kun, veo ya esta mejor :D

Sasuke- si, a pasado mucho tiempo Hinata-chan

Sakura-Ohh, ahora que veo, Hinata, ¿has cambiado de ropa? ¿Dónde quedo esa campera ?

Hinata-jajaja, si, decidí cambiar un poco mi aspecto, me aburrí de la vieja.

Ahora que Sakura lo había dicho, nunca había visto a hinata con una blusa gris y pollera rosa, y menos con una boina rosa. Esta nueva Hinata era muy diferente a la que yo conocía, era mucho más… diferente, no podía encontrar una palabra para describirla, pero se veía mucho más feliz que antes.

Sakura- Hinata

Hinata-si, ¿Qué pasa?

Sakura- ¿hoy actúas en With your friends?

Hinata- claro que si :D

Sakura- genial, me encantaría que estos dos fueran y lo conocieran

Hinata- ¿ahh?, Ohh, es cierto, ellos dos no lo conocen .No puedo creer que aun no lo conozcan.

Naruto-¿Sakura-chan?

Sakura- ¿que ocurre Naruto?

Naruto- ¿Qué rayos es el With your friends del cual hablan tanto?

Sasuke- ¿que no la has oído? , es un lugar al cual iremos hoy, y en el cual hinata actuara.

Sakura- como siempre, Sasuke mas atento que tu, Naruto.

Hinata- jajaja, bueno, ¿entonces los veré esta noche?

En ese momento Sakura nos miro a Sasuke y a mi , nosotros asentimos con la cabeza

Sakura- es un hecho, nos veremos esta noche

Hinata-bueno, debo irme, los veré luego, mi sensei me llama.

Y ella se desvaneció en el aire, nunca la había visto usar esa técnica, esta chica era totalmente diferente a la vieja hinata, me parecía más….Aun no sabía con cual palabra describirla, pero me hacia pensar en que quería conocerla ,un poco más.

Sakura, Sasuke y yo nos fuimos caminando.


	2. capitulo 2

Capitulo 2:¿With your friends?, prefiero un with you

En unas cuadras después nos separamos, Sakura se fue con Sasuke y a mi me dejaron solo :C, pero bueno lo que importa es que llegue a casa sano y a salvo.

Me recosté en mi cama unos minutos , lo cual me llevo a dormirme profundamente…

Sueño:

-Naruto caminando por una calle solitaria en Konoha, no había nadie a su alrededor, de repente vio una sombra, corrió hacia ella lo mas rápido que pudo, pero no la alcanzo. Quedando solo en un callejón vio una nota en el suelo, escrita con tinta azul y beso en el lado inferior de la hoja, en ella estaban escritas las siguientes palabras: Espero que no te sorprendas hoy en la noche, aunque ya te conozco, y se que eso va a pasar ;).

Desperté con un gran susto, y muy confundido. No sabia quien podría ser esa chica , (estaba seguro de que era una chica).

Vi la hora en el reloj, grité, y fui a buscar unos pantalones . Dos segundos después escuche un ruido desde por mi ventana, eran Sasuke y Sakura

Sakura- ¡Naruto, baja ya, si no llegaremos tarde!

Naruto- ya voy, ya voy .

Sakura-¿Por qué siempre tarda tanto?

Sasuke- ya te dije, es un idiota

Naruto- tardaré, pero te estoy escuchando .

Baje por las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, al bajar ,mis ojos saltaron al ver esa imagen , Sakura tomando el brazo de Sasuke, fuertemente. En ese instante me di cuenta de que Sakura y yo solamente seriamos amigos. Me puso un poco triste esa noticia, pero me mucho mas feliz ver a Sakura sonriendo después de tanto tiempo.

Caminamos por dos calles.

Sakura- henos aquí

Sasuke y yo quedamos impactados, nunca había visto un gran cartel, con brillantes luces como ese. Luego tuvimos la misma idea- ¡¿Cómo carajo nunca había visto esto antes?-.

Sakura-mmm…, puede ser porque abrió hace dos semanas XD

Naruto- y bueno, ¿que esperamos para entrar ?

Sasuke- tu siempre tan impaciente, ¿no?,¿Por qué no mirar hacia tu izquierda ,tonto?

Gire y vi algo muy impactante, era una gran, e inmensa cola

Naruto-¿Sakura-chan, enserio tenemos que hacer toda esta cola?(la carita de no quiero hacer esto)

Sakura- y si quieres entrar si

De repente vi a una gran fila entrar por otra puerta, en la cual no había ni la mas minima cola, entre esas personas se encontraba Hinata-chan

Naruto-¿Sakura-chan?

Sakura-¿ahora que,? Naruto

Naruto-me quif das el puesto, es que tengo que ir a regar un arbolito

Sakura-eres un…- cachetada en la mejilla-

De repente Sasuke la miro , con su mirada de tranquilízate

Sasuke- Sakura.

Sakura- tienes razón Sasuke, hoy es un día para disfrutar, es tu regreso.- esta bien Naruto, pero si te tardas entraremos sin ti.

Y yo con dolorido en el suelo, le dije- esta bien-. Me levante y fui hasta donde se encontraba Hinata, la cual tenia puesta una bata, lo cual era un poco extraño, pero esta vez lo deje pasar.

Naruto- hola, hinata, ¿preparándote para el show?

Hinata-claro que si, por cierto,¿Dónde están Sakura-chan y Sasuke-kun?

Naruto-están en la fila, es que yo salí para verte, digo para ver que hacían todas estas aquí.{

No se porque , pero al hablar con ella se me ato un nudo en el estomago y mis palabras se volvían más difíciles de pronunciar .De repente sonó un silbido, ella se dio vuelta.

Naruto- espera.

Hinata-si, ¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun?

Naruto -(tocándose la mejilla con el dedo), me preguntaba, ¿podría entrar por aquí?, por favor,.Los más probable es que ellos hayan entrado sin mi y que yo ahora tenga que hacer toda esa cola otra vez.

Hinata- mmm… déjamelo pensar un poco…

Naruto-plisss, te prometo que nunca mas te pediré alguna cosa.

Hinata-mmm… bueno, esta bien, pero solo esta vez y solamente porque esa cola es muy larga.- nunca habia visto tanta gente reunida.

Surgió un pequeño brote de nerviosismo en su rostro, era pequeño, pero eso pertenecía a la vieja hinata.

Puse mi mano en su hombro derecho.

Naruto-todo saldrá bien , estoy seguro que serás excelente, sea lo que seas que haces.

Hinata-si, tienes razón, daré todo en este show. Y ¿Naruto-kun?

Naruto-¿ehh?

Hinata- gracias por estar ahí para apoyarme, espero que te guste el show.

Se dio vuelta y dejo caer su bata azul.

Naruto-oye , se te cayo esto.

Cuando entre por esas puertas vi a Hinata, nunca la había visto así, con ese hermoso vestido violeta , que llegaba 5 centímetros arriba de la rodilla , la verdad parecía un ángel en la tierra.

Vi una escalera y baje por ella , mas aun no podría dejar de pensar en ella,¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo?, no lo entendía, nunca me había sentido así, ni siquiera por Sakura-chan. De repente escuche un grito que me volvió a la realidad - "Naruto-kun, ven, el show va a comenzar"-, era Sakura -chan la cual me esperaba en una mesa junto con Sasuke, Neji y Lee

Como era de esperarse Sakura al lado de Sasuke y lee totalmente celoso a su derecha , neji se encontraba al lado de lee.

Lee- Naruto-kun, ya era hora de que vinieras a este lugar, es lo máximo aunque no lo creas también puedo hacer ejercicio aquí

Neji- tu siempre pensando en ejercitar y hacer ejercicio, ¿es que nunca paras?, es u lugar para relajarce y para no ser ninjas , por esta razón Lady Tsunade lo creo

Naruto-asi que , esto fue echo por la abuela Tsunade ¿no?, ya me lo esperaba, un luigar en donde podremos descansar y gastar nuestro dinero. Si, esto es obra de la vieja .

De repente te escucho una voz -bueno, empecemos con la música, luego algo de comida y luego los espectáculos, entre ellos estará hoy la señorita Hinata-

Y todo el mundo aplaudió y chiflo como si fuera una súper estrella.

Neji-aun no puedo creer que hagan tanto escándalo por mi prima, yo se que es talentosa , pero porque actúan como unos idiotas.

Naruto- wow, nunca pense que fuera tan reconocida, tus familiares deben estar orgullosa de ella.

Y neji bajo su cabeza.

Naruto-que?… que pasa?

Neji- la verdad es … que.. Mi tio no sabe que mi prima viene aquí , piensa que vamos juntos a algun lado, lo cual a mi me enfermaría. Creo que me entiendes. Además , mi tio jamás aceptaria que Hinata viniera aquí a hacer lo que le gusta, mi tio solamente quiere que cuide a su hermana, y ella sabe perfectamente que su hermana no la necesita.

Naruto-bueno, al menos esta dizfrutando, esto y estoy seguro que le encanta la idea de que la reconozcan. Sabes algo Neji…nunc

Me espere esto de ti, que lo tampoa ayudaras a hacer algo que quisiera

Neji-no eres el único, pero.. Verla sonreír de esa manera, me hace pensar que puedo remediar todo el odio que le tuve .

Naruto-hablando de ella, ¿donde se encuentra ahora?

Neji-debe de estar atrás del telón, esperando que la llamen, siempre hace eso, nunca sale hasta que la llaman , eso hace que los "fans", la esperen mas. Ella dice que el que la espera ,es porque realmente desea verla", ella dice que así se da cuenta de la realidad, ya que hay muchas personas que pueden engañarte.

Nunca pensé que Hinata , fuera una persona con tantas precauciones, al menos no esta nueva hinata; estoy seguro que algo le habrá pasado para que desconfiara tanto de las personas, pero la pregunta era ¿Qué habrá sido?

Pasaron los minutos y yo estaba sentado un sofá, estaba tan aburrido. Pero luego una voz se escucho: chicos y chicas, acérquense al escenario , ya es hora de que ELLA salga. Me levante y una multitud me paso sobre mi, sentía que me había pisado un elefante, con tacones.

Me acerque al escenario y el telón subía, muy suavemente, poco a poco podías verla, primeros fueron sus pequeños zapatos lilas, luego algo de su pierna hasta llegar a sus débiles rodillas, luego seguí subiendo hasta ese hermoso vestido que tenia puesto antes.

Naruto- estoy seguro que esto va a ser relajante y callado

Neji-ja, eso crees, bueno, ya lo veremos

Naruto-¿Qué quieres decir?, solo mírala, con ese frágil vestido.

Neji- tu solamente observa, te llevaras una sorpresa

El telon subio por completo, y una luz la ilumino a ella.

De repente inicio una música, la cual tenia un gran ritmo

El tomo su vestido y se lo quito de un solo toque. Al principio pense "wtf?, ¿Qué es lo que va a ser?, mas cuando vi el vestido en el suelo, mis ojos subieron a ella tenia un buzo strapless violeta y un short negro que le llegaba antes de las rodillas, se veía totalmente esplendida. Entonces la música empezo, tomo el micrófono y su hermosa voz se escucho por todo el lugar ( watch?v=IPFa5xURZd4 - esta es la canción que ella canta)

Comenzó a moverse por todo el escenario con unos increíbles movimientos. Esta imagen podria borrarme de mi cabeza, nunca la había visto, tan… tan… sexy

Pasaron como 3 minutos y de la nada ella formo un violín con su chacra ,ella lo comenzó a tocar, fue tan impactante. El show termino, salio humo de las esquinas y el telón bajo . Yo aun seguía con la boca abierta.

De repente escuche una voz tras mi hombre, ella decía "Y, ¿Qué les pareció el show?", fue tan extraño, no pude sentir su presencia.

Naruto- estuvo, estuvo (titubeando), increíble.

Todos me quedaron mirando con los ojos abiertos.

Hinata- ¿enserio piensas eso?

Naruto-¡si, fue excelente!

Hinata- bueno, gracias Naruto. Y Tu que piensas Sasuke

Sasuke- ehhh, estuvo bien

En ese momento lo quería ahorcar, como podía decir eso, estuvo increíble.

Naruto-¡¿como puedes decir eso?¡¿no estabas viendo?

Hinata- bueno, eso significa que tendré que mejorar.

Ella sonrío, y yo la quede mirando , no entendía porque reaccionaba de esa manera

Hinata- bueno, igual, vengan, aun la fiesta no termino. Vamos a divertirnos :D

Entonces vino un Dj y comenzó a poner música súper movida. Porn supuesto que Sakura "bailo" con Sasuke, Neji y lee se sentaron en la barra y pidieron unos tragos, mas neji, se fijo que no hubiea alcohol en las bebidas de lee, si no ya saben lo que ocurriría … locura extrema.

Yo me senté en un sofá, aburrido. pero de repente , ella apareció, tomo mi mano y me levanto.

Hinata- Naruto, ven, no quedes ahí, ven a bailar conmigo.

Y no se el porque, pero no pude decirle que no, talvez fuese su brillante sonrisa o su llamativo atuendo; no lo se, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que no era buen bailarín

Naruto - bailare, pero debo advertirte que no me ago responsable de los daños que cause

Hinata- jajajajaja, ven, no importa; lo único que tienes que hacer para bailar son tres cosas

Naruto- y esas, ¿Cuáles serian?}

Hinata- bueno, la primera: sigue la música , siéntela; la segunda: diviértete, no importa como bailes si no que te diviertas haciéndolo.

Naruto- esta bien ¡y la tercera?

Hinata- no te despegues de mi.

De un segundo al otro me sonroje, como ella antes lo hacia por mi.

Bailamos por unos segundo hasta que empezó una canción muy lenta

Neji estaba en la barra con lee cuando de repente vio nun ave , se hacerco a ella y se dio cuenta de que tenia un mensaje en su espalda, el cual, correspondía para le, lo leyó.

Neji- lee, dile a mi prima que no podré llevarla de vuela, que la Hokage me envío un mensaje diciendo que tenia una misión.

Lee- entendido, cuando vuelvas cuéntame a cuantos enemigos venciste así yo en la próxima hago mas ;).

Neji- okey…, cuida tus bebidas (lo miro fijamente)

Lee- esta bien (miro hacia bajo)

Pasaron los minutos y yo seguía en la pista con Hinata, nunca me había divertido tanto bailando, nunca.

Pero ya estaba medio cansado, mis pies no daban mas, así que tuve que dejarla .

Naruto- lo siento Hinata, mis pies no pueden mas, necesitan descansar. ¿de donde sacas tanta energía para hacer esto?, es sorprendente.

Hinata- jajajaj, no me lo preguntes , no tengo idea. Descansa, te lo mereces :D

Fui hacia la barra y ahí estaban cejotas y Sasuke, me acerqué a ellos y me senté.

Naruto- y vbueno sasuke, ¿Dónde esta sakura? ;)

Sasuke- mmm.. Creo que bailándo

Intento hacerce el despreocupado, mas no le salio. Se le notaba, muy fuertemente que sabia donde y conquien estaba.

Naruto-claro…;)

Sasuke- bueno, tu tampoco te quedas a tras, te vi "bailando" con Hinata

Naruto- (se sonroja), jejeje, si, baila muy bien, y yo soy un completo desastre , pero tu tampoco te quedas a tras con eso.

Sasuke- pero mejor si, en realidad hasta lee baila mejor que tu, y miralo

Naruto-eh? Hablando de cejotas donde esta

Y Sasuke apunto hacia su derecha. Ahí estaba lee, totalmente tomado(se notaba que Neji ya no estaba), bailando con una piñata haciéndose el baquero

Lee- jiiihhaaa

Naruto- bueno, es muy obvio que Neji no esta verdad, ¿A dónde se habrá ido?

De repente una voz se escucho, provenía de los altavoces

Voz - bueno, eso es todo amigo, hasta la próxima y que la pasen bien

Naruto-¿ya termino?

Sasuke-idiota… mira la hora

Naruto-son las…¡3:30!. Wow, paso volando este rato.

El lugar se iba vaciando poco a poco, y los únicos que quedábamos éramos :sakura, sasuke, lee, y yo.¿Dónde estaba hinata?, yo me preguntaba, hasta que la vi salir por una puerta.

Hinata- uhhh,¿ ya termino?

Sakura- si hace unos minutos

Hinata miro hacia ambos lados , como si estuviera buscando algo, o a alguien.

Hinata- ¿alguien ha visto a mi primo?

De repente lee se acerco, aclaremos que totalmente en pedo , caminando en zigzag.

Lee- seee, yo lo eh vistop…

Y de repente te cayo al suelo.

Hinata- ¿Dónde?

Lee- se fue a hacer una… una.. misión

Hinata- fuck, el me iba a traer de vuelta a casa.

Naruto- si quieres… yo puedo acompañarte, mi casa queda de paso

Hinata- es un lindo gesto Naruto-kun, me gustarí - ¿Sakura?

Sakura- si, que pasa

Naruto.- puedo pedirte un favor

Sakura- y ahora que ocurre

Naruto- ¿tu y Sasuke podrían llevar a cejotas a su casa?

Sasuka- mmm.. (en su mente- fuck , y eso que yo quería irme sola con Sasuke; un minuto , él se va a ir con Hinata, si, al fin.), esta bien , solo esta vez.(conste que solo lo hago para que vayas con Hinata SOLO). ¿Sasuke ?

Sasuke- ¿que?

Sakura- estas de acuerdo con llevar a lee, el esta muy mal no lo podemos dejar solo

(Ella le guineo un ojo y le señalo a Naruto y a hinata)

Sasuke- no hay problema.

No se porque pero me sentía observado.


	3. capitulo 3

Salimos por las puertas del local, y este cerró.

Sakura- bueno nos vemos luego. Dios, como pesa Lee.

Naruto: ajajá., te juro que te lo compensare Sakura-chan

Sakura- mas te vale.

Sasuke- Naruto

Naruto- ¿Qué?

Sasuke- no te pierdas

Naruto- espero que tu tampoco.

Nos despedimos y nos alejamos uno del otro.

Hinata-bueno, ¿Qué te parece si vamos por el camino de la derecha?. Es mucho más rápido.

Naruto- esta bien

Nos fuimos por un estrecho camino; con cada paso que dábamos este se te hacia más y más pequeño

Naruto- No es que no crea en ti pero... ¿estas segura?

Hinata-Naruto-kun… si, lo estoy. Cuando era niña iba por aquí cuando quería llegar a tu casa…

En ese momento me sentí muy raro,¿Qué significaba esto?.Ella conocía un camino para llegar directamente a mi casa.¿Cómo era que yo no lo conocía?.

Hinata- además… si nos perdemos, puedo usar mi Byakugan

Mostró su dulce y tierna sonrisa ; arrugó suavemente sus delicados ojos y lo mostró

De repente ella se detuvo y estornudó

Naruto-salud

Hinata- gracias, alguien debe estar hablando de mi.

Naruto- jajaja, toma (se saco su abrigada campera naranja y se la dio)

Hinata- eres muy amable Naruto-kun, pero… no me gustaría que te enfermaras por mi culpa.

Naruto- A mi tampoco me gustaría que te enfermaras.

Hinata- bueno… esta bien, me la pondré. Uhh, esta calentita , jajajaj

Naruto- claro, es mía

Hinata-claro, es que tu siempre estas caliente ¿no?

Naruto-mmm… no lo se. tendré que averiguarlo…

De un momento al otro nos acercamos el uno al otro, mas y mas .De repente puse mi brazo a su alrededor y ella dejo caer su cabeza en mi hombro.

Dimos unos pasos de esta forma ,hasta que nos detuvimos, ya que una carreta pasaba por ahí. Esta siguió su camino y nosotros dos nos miramos frente a frente, el uno al otro, nuestros ojos se miraban fijamente a los del otro, perdido plenamente en los de ella me encontraba yo; y yo pienso que ella también., estaba totalmente paralizado, no sabia que decir ni que hacer, estaba totalmente hipnotizado por esos ojos perlados.

Ella comenzó a subir lentamente hacia mi rostro y yo bajaba lentamente al suyo. Cuando de repente cayo un inmensa lluvia sobre nosotros, así sin mas previo aviso se apareció.

Empezamos a gritar y corres hacia algún árbol que se encontraba en los alrededores. Nos detuvimos en él ,totalmente mojados.

Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros…

Naruto- ¿te encuentras bien?

Hinata- si, solo un "poquito" mojada .

Y comenzaron surgir unas tontas carcajadas entre nosotros.

Naruto- nunca vi que lloviera tan fuerte

Hinata-ni yo, además así, de repente , sin ninguna llovizna previa. Que raro. Pero volviendo al tema, ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

Naruto- Nnnnnn… tengo una idea (en su mente: que raro tuve una idea XD)pero…

Hinata- ¿pero que?

Naruto- no nada, debe a ver otra forma

Hinata- vamos dime, no puede ser tan malo

Naruto-pero no podríamos ir a tu casa, quedaría muy lejos y te mojarías mas

Hinata- entonces… ¿nos quedaríamos en tu casa?

Naruto- si, lo se es una tonta idea

Hinata- no lo es, pero, ¿Cómo llegaríamos?

Naruto- eso déjamelo a mi, solo tienes que quitarte los zapatos

Hinata-¿okey?,

Se los quito y los tomo en su mano, luego yo la tome entre mis brazos.

Hinata-sujétame bien

Puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y coloco su cabeza en mi pecho.

Salte por los techos de todas las casas hasta que llegamos a la mía


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4 :Tus misterios…**

**Naruto- llegamos…**

**Abrí la puerta y me quede paralizado, mis pies quedaron inmovilizados al ver el enorme desorden de mi casa, nunca había estado tan desordenado . Por alguna razón no quería que ella lo viera. Entre y le dije- espérame , ya vuelvo-..**

**Me puse en posición e hice jutsu multi-clones de sombras , tome todas las cosas, en ese instante vi un ropero, lo abrí y puse todas las cosas ahí..**

**Volví rápidamente y le abrí la puerta **

**Naruto- (con los ojos cerrados) bueno, ya puedes pasar..**

**Abrí mis ojos y ahí estaba ella , toda mojada.**

**Naruto-ah, ah ¡lo siento! , olvide totalmente la lluvia.**

**La hice pasar y busque desesperadamente una toalla.**

**Naruto- toma , lo lamento mucho, no fue mi intención. Me siento como un idiota.**

**Hinata- tranquilízate , todo esta bien. Pero, ¿podrías traerme otra toalla?**

**Naruto- claro que si.**

**Fui por una y se la di.**

**Hinata- gracias, aunque aun sigo mojada.**

**De repente ella estornudo**

**Naruto- salud, tengo una idea…**

**Corrí rápidamente hacia mi guarda ropa y saque uno de mis trajes (los que son naranjas y negros).**

**Naruto-..podrías usar esto, no es muy lujoso, pero creo que te quedara bien**

**Hinata-pienso lo mismo :D**

**De repente tomo mi campera, la cual tenia previamente puesta, y se lo quitó. La campera fue cayendo suavemente sobre el suelo. Se acerco a mi y me dijo- Naruto-kun, ¿podrías desabrochar mi buzo?-**

**Yo quede con una cara de wtf?**

**Naruto-¿¡que queres que haga que?**

**Hinata-que lo desabroches. Porque no llego XD**

**Naruto-okey…**

**Y comencé a desabrocharlo, muy enrojecido me encontraba yo. Hasta que vi un tatuaje a la derecha superior de su espalda con forma de mariposa, no tenia idea de que ella tuviera un tatuaje, nunca me lo abría imaginado .**

**Naruto-¿hinata-chan?**

**Hinata- uh, lo siento Naruto- kun olvide que esta no es mi casa ,jajaja.¿podrías decirme donde se encuentra el baño?, y si no es de mucha molestia,¿pondría tomar una ducha?**

**Naruto-ven conmigo y te lo mostrare**

**Caminamos unos pasos hacia la derecha y se lo mostré**

**Naruto-he aquí mi baño, y obviamente que puedes tomar una ducha. Mi casa es tu casa :D**

**Hinata-gracia, no tardare mucho.**

**Ella entro al baño y escuche el agua caer. En ese preciso momento me acorde que no había tomado el traje antes de entrar al baño, así que fui a buscarlo .llegue al baño y toque la puerta-toc, toc-**

**Naruto-hinata-chan¿ puedo pasar?, es que olvidaste la ropa afuera.**

**Hinata-claro, solo dame un minuto.**

**Escuche una canilla cerrarse ,unos pasos, unos segundos después la puerta se abrió.**

**Allí estaba ella envuelta en la toalla celeste que le había entregado, con su cabello todo mojado, el cual brillaba intensamente. En ese instante me paralice por la tanta belleza que mis ojos habían visto.**

**Hinata - Naruto-kun ¿te encuentras bien?**

**Naruto- (tarda en responder) si, si. Estoy bien. **

**Hinata, aun no conforme por mi respuesta puso su tibia mano en mi frente**

**Hinata- mmm… estas algo caliente, pero no creo que sea fiebre. Estarás bien.**

**Tomó la ropa de mi paralizada mano y se la llevo. Entró dos segundos al baño y salió.**

**Yo me di media vuelta y me fui a tomar algo de agua, haber si podía tranquilizarme un poco.**

**Escuche el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y gire hacia ella.**

**Hinata- Y, ¿Cómo me veo?**

**No podía dejar de mirarla, le quedaba mucho mejor que a mi.**

**Naruto-te queda… te queda… muy bien.**

**Hinata-¿Enserio?, pues gracias :D. no lo había notado… que ordenado que esta tu apartamento.**

**Naruto-jajaja, gracias**

**Hinata- no lo puedo creer**

**Naruto-bueno, ni que siempre estuviera tan mal.**

**Hinata-no lo digo por ti, es que Sakura-chan me había dicho que era un desastre**

**Naruto-(en su mente. Uh, Sakura-chan,¿Por qué siempre me haces quedar mal?)**

**Naruto-jajajaja, bueno, a veces esta peor , pero hoy no XD**

**Hinata-bueno, no se tu, pero ¿Qué te parece si comemos algo?**

**Naruto-jaja, me leiste la mente**

**Hinata-bueno, como tu me dejaste quedar y bañarme, yo preparare algo de comer. ¿Qué te parece?**

**Naruto-me encantaría, pero ¿tu cocinas?**

**Hinata- no soy experta pero mejor que Sakura-chan si**

**Naruto-jajajaj pero así cualquiera**

**Y los dos reímos.**

**En alguna parte de la aldea de la Hoja….**

**Cuanta Sakura:**

**Sakura- achus (es un sonido de estornudo)**

**Sasuke-Salud Alguien debe estar hablando de ti**

**Sakura-jajaja, **

**Lee- wiii, ¿y cuando termino la fiest….?**

**Sakura-pfff… bueno al fin llegamos**

**Dejamos a Lee en su casa y Sasuke y yo nos dirigimos a las nuestras .**

**El silencio era muy profundo, no se escuchaba ni el mínimo ruido. Aunque estaba a su lado aun no sentía que lo estaba, me faltaba mucho por conocer a Sasuke, pero estaba segura de que lo lograría. **

**Cuando iba a soltar unas pocas palabras para que nos comunicáramos, eso paso. **

**Sakura- y.. Sasuke-kun ¿Qué te pareció el…**

**De repente tropecé con una simple piedra ; no se si fue por los nervios o por el simple hecho de no saber cómo Sasuke respondería la pregunta. Pero apesarar de ello algo me alegro. Eso fue, que con el simple hecho de que yo tropezara y me raspara la rodilla el se acerco a mi .**

**Sasuke- Sakura ¿te encuentras bien?**

**Sakura-si, si , no es nada solo es un rasguño**

**Mas el igual se dio cuanta de que fingía y de que si me dolía.**

**Sasuke- no me mientas, te conozco lo sufriente para saber cuando algo te afecta.**

**Yo, sorprendida de lo que había dicho sonreí, pero al mismo tiempo baje la cabeza, porque a pesar de no habernos visto hace ya mucho tiempo el aun me conocía y yo no a él.**

**Sasuke-mmm.. Bueno con esa pierna así, no pobras caminar.**

**Otra vez ,me sentí inútil por obstaculizar su camino, mas , luego algo paso.**

**Sasuke se puso de espalda ante mi y se agacho.**

**Sasuke- bueno, que esperas. Sube.**

**Sakura-¿Qué?**

**Sasuke-vamos, sube, yo te llevaré.**

**Sakura-(se sonroja), esta bien.**

**Subí a su fuerte espalda y el me llevo.**

**Sasuke- Sakura-chan…**

**Sakura- ¿si? Sasuke-kun**

**Sasuke- nunca podré remediar todo el daño que te cause…**

**Lo quede mirando confundida**

**Sasuke- ..pero, haré todo lo posible para compensártelo poco que pueda hacer por ti, lo haré .**

**Sakura-mmm… bueno, ya comenzaste haciendo un buen trabajo.**

**Baje de su espalda suavemente, no me importaba mi pierna y le respondí..**

**Sakura- pero un trabajo se hace de a dos…**

**Y lo bese, justo en este lugar, en el lugar donde le había dicho que lo amaba por primera vez.**

**Volvi a subir a su espalda y le dije- bueno, ¿Qué esperas?, vámonos.**

**Sasuke- entendido.**

**Y nos fuimos riendo hasta mi casa**

**Cuenta Naruto:**

Hinata-bueno terminemos de reír y empecemos .

Se acerco hacia la cocina y lavo sus dulces manos en el agua tibia. Tomo una olla del desván y la lleno con la misma , la puso al fuego y empezó a cocinar unos fideos. Tomo una y que otra cosa que habían por ahí y los empezó a cortar .pararon 10 minutos y ella me llamo.

Hinata-Naruto-kun, ven, tengo algo para ti

Fui corriendo, muy ansioso, hacia ella. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era..¡ un plato de ramen!

Nos sentamos en el suelo y comenzamos a comer

Hinata- ¿y? ¿te gusto?

Naruto-están buenísimos, deberías trabajar en Ichiraku .

Hinata- en realidad, ya lo hice

Naruto-¿Qué?

Hinata-si, fue durante esos dos años que te encontrabas fuera.

Naruto-Uhh… (recuerda a ero-sennin y se pone un poco triste )

Hinata- si, pero no le digas a nadie que tengo la receta, esto es un secreto , shhhh

Naruto- entendido ;)

Terminamos de comer y ella se llevo los platos.

Luego nos sentamos

Naruto-espero que tu padre no se ponga nervioso por que noi has llegado

Hinata-(baja la mirada) si… yo tampoco…

Fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta que a Hinata no le gustaba hablar de su familia, o mejor dicho, de su padre.

Naruto-y bueno… que hay de ese tatuaje en forma de mariposa que tienes en tu espalda

Hinata- ¿eh?

Naruto-si, ese tatuaje en tu espalda en forma de mariposa.

Hinata-nunca fuiste bueno distinguiendo animales, es un colibrí.

Naruto-¿que? ¿Como pude confundir una mariposa con un colibrí?

Hinata- jajaja. Nunca fuiste bueno para reconocer animales, ¿recuerdas esa mision donde tubimos que buscar un insecto y lo confundiste con la mitad que había?

Naruto-jajaja, cierto, nunca fui bueno con ese tipo de igual, ¿Por qué tienes un tatuaje en forma de animal en tu espalda?

Hinata-mmm… eso lo averiguaras después ajajá

Naruto-¿Qué?, pero ¿Por qué?

Hinata-por que Haci tendremos algo que nos una, una duda que siempre querrás responder, y eso siempre te unirá a mi

Naruto-así que.. ¿Quieres que estemos unido de alguna forma , no?

Hinata-puede que si, o puede que solo lo haga para molestarte.

Naruto- ¡Hinata-chan!

Me sacó la lengua (en forma de burla ) y empezó a reír .

Ya hacia mucho tiempo desde que había visto una sonrisa así, una sonrisa de autentica diversión.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5:nuestra primera pelea…y tu ganas**

Mire por la ventana y vi que la lluvia ya se había detenido.

Naruto-hey, mira. La lluvia se detuvo

Hinata-entonces…¿quieres que me vaya?

Naruto-¿¡que! No.¿estas loca? ¿como podría querer que te fueras?

Nos volvimos a mirar fijamente como antes de que la lluvia comenzara.

De un instante al otro un ruido se escuchó, gracias a ello pudimos salir de ese transe incomodo en el cual nosotros dos nos encontrábamos.

Hinata-Naruto-kun, ¿escuchaste eso?

Naruto-si, parece venir de afuera.

Hinata-Iré a ver.

Se levanto y dio unos pasos hacia la puerta principal

Naruto-pero hinata-chan…

Paro instantáneamente y giro su cuerpo

Hinata-Naruto -kun… tranquilo, estaré bien.

Subí mi mirada hacia ella y vi que tenia el Byakugan, ya estaba preparada …para lo que fuese, volvió a girar.

Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, tome rápidamente un kunai

Hinata-¡no puede ser !

Me moví velozmente hacia su ubicación ;y la tome por su brazo derecho.

Naruto-¡quédate atrás, yo te protegeré de!..¿un gato?

Gato-miau…

Ella me quito bruscamente de su lado y se agacho.

Hinata-ahhwww , pobrecito;¿te encuentras bien?

Naruto-oh, hinata-chan. Es solo un gato

Hinata-¿Naruto-kun ?

Naruto-¿si?

Hinata-cierra la boca.

Me miro fijamente con sus ojos, pero, no era una mirada cualquiera. Mas, no duro mucho tiempo , ya que cuando voltio su vista hacia ese pequeño felino de pelo azulado y pies de pelaje blanco apareció su tierna sonrisa nuevamente.

No sabia porque , pero ese animal me hacia recordar a alguien…

Hinata lo tomo entre sus manos y lo levanto.

Hinata-Naruto-kun ¿podría meterlo a tu casa , por favor?

Naruto-claro, no hay problema

Lo deje pasar solamente porque ella me lo pidió, aunque fuera un solo felino, me generaba cierta desconfianza .Debo decir que ,los gatos no generan confianza, ya que al principio de mi vida ninja un gato me causo muchos problemas. pero bueno, esto lo haría por ella, por Hinata

Hinata-lamento haber sido un poco brusca antes pero..tienes que entender algo.

Naruto-Y eso ¿Qué seria?

Hinata-nunca… jamás¡ dejare a alguien que necesite mi ayuda!.aunque sea alguien pequeño o grande, importan treo de insignificancia para la sociedad .

Esas palabras …me hicieron pesar en lo amable que era ella, y en esa sonrisa autentica que había visto la otra vez que jamás me gustaría que desapareciera.

Hinata-además…(volvió a surgir su tierna sonrisa en su rostro) este gatito, no te recuerda a alguien, al cual intentaste salvar una y otra vez y que al final pudiste hacerlo.

En ese instante una imagen vino a mi cabeza , era Sasuke, se gatito se parecía a el.

Naruto-tienes razón :D

Lugo de eso, ella dejo al felino en la mesa. en ese momento vi que tenia lastimado una de sus patas traseras .ahora entendía porque lo había metido en la casa; ella ya lo sabia.

De repente ella puso sus manos en su miembro lastimado y comenzó a curarlo

Naruto-¿hinata-chan?

Hinata-¿si ? Naruto-kun

Naruto-¿desde cuando eres un ninja medico?

Hinata-¿Qué?

Naruto-si, estas usando un jutsu medico, o ¿no?

Hinata-ah, (entendiendo lo que el quería decir).No, no lo soy, pero Ino-chan me enseño un poco del jutsu medico, para curarme alguna pequeña herida, y si que ha sido util.

Narutojajaja, nunca pensaria en como un ninja medico, pero siempre has tratado de ayudar a las personas, asi que tiene sentido para mi.

Hinata-yo tampoco me veia como un ninja medico, pero tienes razon siempre me procupo mucho por las personas (susurrando) pero a veces me preocupo demasiado q me olvido de mi ser.

Camino hacia la puerta y lo dejo la puerta y se dió la vuelta, en un acton de tranquilidad, como si la curacion del gato la hubiera tranquilizado de alguna forma.

La miré por uno segundos, un poco preocupado, por su extrana actitud frente al felino.

Hinata-no es nada, naruto-kun

Naruto (en su mente)¿Cómo lo supo? No podia comprender el como podia saber que estaba pensando en su actitud.

Hinata-lo que me tranquiliza es haber ayudado a alguien mas.

Naruto-tu siempre queriendo ayudar a los demas. Sabes que…

Me miro rapidamente

Naruto-...ya has cumplido tu primera meta

Hinata cambio su cara a un tono confuso.

Naruto-eres fuerte como tu padre, y amable como tu madre.

Hinata-asi que… lo recuerda ¿no?

Naruto-como podria olvidarlo. Fue una de las pocas metas con objetivo que escuche en la academia hinata- bueno (risita piadosa)me alegra saber que almenos alguien me presto atencion aquella vez.

Segumos hablando un poco mas, uno de cada uno, hasta que el reloj toco las 4 :30 de la mañana

Naruto- bueno, esta es mi habitacion, y esta es mi cama y tu dormiras en ella, yo dormire en el suelo

Hinata- bueno… no te ofendas pero no me sentire comoda si duermees en la fria y dura superficie. asi que yo dormire en el suelo

Naruto-¡ No lo permitire ! (le salto lo caballeroso que tenia muy bien escondido en su interior)tu eres como una princesa Hyuga no deberias dormir en suelo.

Hinata -pero va contra mi moral que una persona sacrifique un confort por mi posicion.

Naruto-¡no me interesa no lo permitire, fue mi idea la de venir aquí

Hinata-pero yo no le pedi a nadie para que me viviera a buscar despues de saber del echo de que Neji se fue en una mision, y por eso tu me acompañaste y luego la lluviancomenzo y vinimos para aquí.

Naruto-grrr… pero, pero.

ás todo es mi culpa desde el principio yo les dije que vinieran al club, si no los hubiera invitado, nada de esto hubiese ocurrido!

Naruto -ahhhh, no me interesa no dejare que duermas en el suelo (en mi mente: fuck, me gano con su increible mente, pero aunque hubiera perdido no dejare que duerma en el suelo)

Hinata-pues yo tampoco dejare que duermas en el asi que… ya fue dormiremos los dos en la cama y punto.

Naruto-¡¿Qué?

Hinata-¡si, ya me escuchaste, como ninguno de los dos permitira que el otro duerma en el hay mas remedio , los dos dormiremos en la cama juntos!

Naruto-no puedo creer que diga esto pero…es una resolucion muy valida (o almenos asi lo diria shikamaru). Además no hay manera de que te haga cambiar de opinion, ¿verdad?


	6. capitulo 6

Capitulo 6: un techo y a dormir.

Hinata- No, ni lo intentes: D

Naruto-jaja, está bien, pero…

Hinata-¿Qué?

Naruto-¿de verdad tienes sueño

Hinata-la verdad…no, ni de broma.

Naruto-que bueno

Hinata- ¿Por qué dices eso?

Naruto-porque tenía ganas de mostrarte algo de dormir

Hinata-y eso… ¿Qué sería?

Naruto-ven conmigo y ya lo veras: D

Cuenta hinata:

Puso su mano enfrente a mí, como si fuera para que la tomara y me sonrió. Con una de esas sonrisas suyas que me habrían echo desmayar hace añ ese sentimiento aun no se había desvanecido totalmente, aunque quisiera olvidarlo o ocultarlo aun había una chispa, la cual me hacía pensar en el, en sus aventuras, en todo lo que tuvo que pasar para volver a ser feliz y todo lo que tuvo que pasar para salir de su soledad en la niñez. Esa chispa que solo había podido encontrar en su persona. Pero todo eso había quedado en el pasado ya, desde que "eso" ocurrió, el día 4 de mayo hace 1 año. No lo contare ahora, porque preferiría no recordarlo, pero "eso" fue lo que me hizo sellar mis sentimientos hacia la persona que más admiraba y reconocía, los sentimientos que tenia hacia Uzumaki Naruto.

Salimos de la habitación y caminamos unos pasos hacia la derecha, de repente Naruto dio un salto y tomo una manija que había en el techo (aclaremos que el techo no era muy alto) y salieron unas escaleras de él .Naruto subió primero y alzo su mano.

Naruto-ven, sube. Dijo con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

Subí por las escaleras, algo nerviosa, ya que estas se encontraban algo humedad, y vi algo que me impacto. Era su techo, la verdad no sabía que decir, porque todo estaba mojado.

Hinata-¿Naruto-kun?

Naruto-si, hinata-chan

Hinata-¿Por qué me traes a un lugar todo mojado?

Naruto-¿ah? (confundido)

Hinata-Naruto-kun, mira el suelo está todo mojado

Naruto-oh, eso. Ya me encargo –y se toco la nariz con el dedo pulgar.

De repente tomo aire por su boca y soplo muy fuerte, esto causo que todo el lugar se secara.

Hinata-oh, genial. Mucho mejor

De un segundo al otro me puso las manos en los ojos y dijo- tranquila, yo te guiare

Hinata-está bien…. (Desconfiada) (Es su mente: por favor que no le vuelva la estupidez y me tire por el techo)…te creeré.

Caminamos unos pasos y de repente me saco las manos de los ojos, aunque yo podría haber visto con mi Byakugan, no lo hice. Y por alguna razón el estaba seguro de que yo no lo use. Aunque tuve ganas de hacerlo para llevarle la contra, no pude, y nunca sabré porque…

Al abrir mis ojos vi algo maravilloso, era el paisaje más hermoso que había visto. Las estrellas iluminaban todo el cielo y los grandes y verdes arboles contrataban con las luces de la noche. No sé si fue por el no sueño o simplemente por el mareo de la altura a la que me encontraba, pero al ver mas atentamente pude ver una pequeña estrella, solitaria, separara de todas las demás.

Hinata-¿Naruto-kun?

Naruto – ¿Si? Hinata-chan

Hinata-¿cuál es esa estrella?

Naruto-¿eh? ¿Cuál?

Hinata- esa (señalando con el dedo al cielo), la pequeña de la derecha

Naruto- Ahh, esa. Se llama Yoru no kodokuna hoshi (estrella solitaria de la noche)

Hinata- Ahh

Naruto-estoy sorprendido

Hinata- ¿Por qué?

Naruto- No, nada no es importante.

Hinata –dale, dime

Naruto-bueno, dicen que si puedes ver a la Yoru no kodokuna hoshi es porque estas personas tienen un gran futuro por delante, mas tendrán un gran dolor en sus corazones.

Hinata-ah (con la mirada baja)

Puso su mano en mi hombro derecho, en un intento por tranquilizarme y dijo-pero no te preocupes, es solo una leyenda. Aunque igual creo que tendrás un gran futuro por delante –y sonrió, Sonrió en su forma tan particular, con esa sonrisa que aunque estés totalmente decaído te levanta el ánimo, al menos un poco.

Hinata-bueno, eso espero. Yo no sé que me deparara el futuro.

Naruto-eres la primera persona que sube a mi techo…y que puede verla. Aunque, si pienso un poco, no muchas personas han subido a este. Mejor dicho, creo que las únicas personas que han subido a mi techo eres tú y…tu.

Levante mi mirada lentamente y dije-¿enserio? Yo pensaría que Sakura-chan ya habría subido.

Naruto-¿Qué? Es broma, ¿no? Sakura-chan…es solo una amiga mas, la re quiero y todo eso per… jamás la traería a un lugar como este. Además, seguro que si la hubiese traido alguna vez , con lo mal pensada que es ella ,pensaría que solo la traería aquí para conquistarla, eso jamás de los jamás lo haría.

Hinata -¿a no? Pues yo recuerdo muy bien que cuando éramos pequeños estabas muy enamorada de ella.

Naruto-¿Qué?, ah, es cierto, pero solamente era un niño, no pensaba con claridad las cosas.

Hinata- jajaja, y ¿ahora?

Naruto-¿y ahora qué?

Hinata-y ahora… ¿piensas con claridad?

Naruto-¿ehh? Mi no entender tu idioma español

Hinata- ella nunca subió a tu techo, y es solo una amiga mas, entonces… ¿yo que soy?

Naruto-tu…-se enrojeció-

Cuenta Naruto:

Esa pregunta no me la esperaba, y mucho menos de ella. Jamás pensaría que Hinata Hyuuga fuse a hacer una pregunta tan directa, y sin titubear o tartamudear. Pero no debía olvidar, que ella esperaba una respuesta y que yo no tenía ni la mas pálida idea de que responder, así que hice lo que primero que se me ocurrió.

Naruto- tu…eres Hinata Hyuuga, aquella chica que siempre me ha apoyado y protegido, hasta cuando nadie creía en mi, de que pudiera lograr algo. La chica que siempre estuvo ahí.

Hinata-gracias por decir todo eso, me hace sentir mejor persona de lo que soy. Aunque no esperaba esa respuesta es muy amable de tu parte decirme todas esas bellas cosas, aunque no me las merezca. Aunque solamente evadiste la pregunta. ¿Que soy yo para ti, una amiga más?

Me encontraba en un callejón sin salida, no sabía que decirle, literalmente, no lo sabía. La verdad era que no podría decirle lo que ella era para mí, mis sentimientos no estaban claros hacia ella. "esta" Hinata confundía y alteraba totalmente la imagen a la cual estaba acostumbrado, su timidez y tartamudeos ya no eran más que valentía y expresiones de su talento. Ella no era solo una amiga mas, pero… ¡simplemente no lo sé! ¡Me estaba volviendo loco! ¿Cómo era posible que una persona tan drásticamente de un tiempo al otro? Es decir, Sasuke era malo y ahora es bueno, pero le llevo tiempo volver en sí, mas ella, ella… ¡Es totalmente lo contrario! ¡Solamente me fui por un tiempo, no fue mucho dos o tres semanas y ahora es otra, es otra!

Mi cabeza estaba totalmente desconectada, y más de lo normal. Además, mi rostro estaba totalmente enrojecido, era un nuevo tono de rojo, como el cabello de mi madre.

Pero, mágicamente, escuche un ruido, ese ruido me hizo volver, era el teléfono.

Rin-Rin

Naruto- lo siento Hina-chan, pero mi teléfono está sonando y solo hay dos personas capaces y tan idiotas como para llamarme a esta hora, Sasuke o Konohamaru, y si no les atiendo (a cualquiera de los dos), me lo reprocharían hasta la muerte.

Me di media vuelta y corrí hasta las escaleras, baje muy cuidadosamente y me caí (sí, me caí, y de cara)

Hinata-¡Naruto-kun! ¿Estás bien?

Naruto-si, si, tu tranquila. Yo ya regreso.

Corrí al teléfono y no me había equivocado, era uno de los dos, era Sasuke.

Naruto- Hey, Sasuke ¿en qué andas?

Sasuke-okey… (Confundido) bien…Acá volviendo de la casa de Sakura.

Naruto-mmm…de la casa de Sakura ;)

Sasuke-aunque no puedo verte se que guiñaste un ojo ¿y tú qué haces Dobe?

Naruto-nada, acá en mi casa…con Hina-chan.

Sasuke-claro, como siempre sin hac…espera, ¡¿dijiste hina-chan?

Naruto-¿lo dije?

Sasuke-si…tranquilo que yo no le digo nada a Neji ;)

Naruto- ahora yo se que guaneaste un ojo. Igual, ¿a quién se le ocurre a llamar a esta hora de la noche?

Sasuke- hmp…aunque en realidad esta llamada era para avisarte que a las 3 de la tarde tenemos que ir a la oficina del hokage. Y… ya de paso decíle a Hinata.

Naruto-dale, yo le diré

Sasuke-bueno, adiós Dobe

Naruto-hasta luego teme.

Y así es como los mejores amigos se tratan.

Colgué el teléfono y fui hasta las escaleras, levante mi mirada y vi a Hina-ch, digo a Hinata bajándolas. Cuando de repente su pequeño pie izquierdo resbaló.

Naruto-Hinata-chan, ¡cuidado!

Corrí hacia ella y la atrape, mejor dicho, le serví como colchón para amortiguar la caída.

**(Nota: Hinata cae sentada sobre su espalda)**

Hinata-¿Naruto-kun? ¿Estás bien? Lo siento mucho.

Naruto- no es nada, ni que pesaras tanto.

La verdad era que mi espalda agonizaba, pero al menos había evitado que Hina-ch.. Hinata-chan se lastimara.

Nos levantamos.

Hinata-al ver esa expresión en tu rostro veo que sasuke te ha llamado

Naruto-Wow, ¿cómo lo dedujiste?, eso me hace pensar en Shikamaru.

Hinata puso su mano en forma de puño sobre sus tiernos labios y dijo-bueno, es que siempres que hablas con sasuke-kun tienes una expresión en tu rostro muy particular y además, puede ser que porque Shikamaru me ha enseñado algunas cosas-bajo su puño y mostro una dulce sonrisa.

Naruto- wow, cada vez me vas sorprendiendo más y más.

Hinata-jajaja y aun te falta conocer mucho mas de mi. No quiero sonar metida pero ¿de qué hablaron Sasuke y tú?

Naruto-ah, cierto. Mañana tenemos que ir a la oficina de la vieja Tsunade

Hinata- ¿tenemos?, osea ¿tú y yo?

Naruto- si ambos, estaba pensando…

Hinata- ¿sí?

Naruto-ya que dormiremos hoy, y nos levantaremos algo tarde ¿Por qué no pasamos el resto de ese día juntos y después vamos a lo la Hokage? ¿Te parece bien?

Hinata-sí, claro (bostezó) además estoy muy cansada ahora.

Caminamos hacia mi habitación, Hinata se saco mi campera naranja que tenia puesta y se tiro a la cama

Como había dicho, yo dormiría en el suelo, mas ella no me lo permitió.

Hinata-¿Naruto-kun?

Naruto-¿sí?

Hinata-ni te atrevas a dormir en el suelo, o me las pagaras

Me miro fijamente, con esa mirada que te paraliza de terror al instante.

Golpeó su palma abierta sobre la cama tres veces y dijo –ven aquí-

Naruto- etto…

Hinata-vamos, no te morderé

Camine lentamente hasta la cama , abrí la frazada con un nerviosismo inmenso, me quítele los zapatos lentamente hasta que de repente ella hablo – ¿Naruto-kun?-

Naruto-¿Si, Hinata-chan?

Hinata-¿porque estas tan asustado?

Y con esa pregunta mi mente se aclaro, no había motivo para estar nervioso nada iba a ocurrir, solamente íbamos a tomar una siesta.

Naruto- no, no es nada es solo que quiero que sepas que yo duermo sin camiseta (la verdad era que no lo hacía, pero no tenía muchas ganas de cambiarme y ponerme el pijama y, además, tenía muchas ganas de poner incomoda a Hina.-chan, tanto como ella me había hecho a mí. Cuando emití esas palabras un tono medio rosa pálido surgió en sus cachetes, lo había logrado, mi venganza se había concretado.

Se movió un poco para el costado y me hizo un lugar. Cerró sus ojos perlados y cayó en un sueño profundo, me quede hipnotizado por su gran belleza nocturna. Parecía un ángel durmiendo en la cama de un vagabundo como yo. Justo cuando planeaba cerrar mis ojos ella giro hacia mi lado y me tomo , muy firmemente, de mi cuerpo ella dijo- por favor, nunca me olvides- y volvió a callar. en ese mismo momento me di cuenta que no me molestaba para nada tenerla en mi cercania. Puse mi brazo a su alrededor de ella y empecé a soñar…

**_Nota: perdon por haber tardado tanto en subir este capitulo, es que estoy llena de pruebas y tengo que estudiar un monton. igual es solo esta y la proxima semana. Por favor entiendan_**

**_P.D: si alguien quiere comentar , comente. mejor dicho...¡quiero que comenten!_**


	7. chapter 7

** perdónenme por la tardanza es que entre el estudio y todas las demás cosas que tengo que hacer no tuve mucho tiempos, ademas este capitulo se me hizo mas largo de lo que pensaba.¡nunca pensé que tardaría tanto! Igual para compensarlo el próximo capitulo sera publicado mas rapidamente de lo normal. por favor dejen sus comentarios que me encanta saber que opinan de esta fanfiction . ya eh recibido uno que otro comentario y con cada ves que leo uno me dan mas ganas de seguir escribiendo y de no dejarla por la mitad XD**

* * *

Capitulo 7: La casa Hyuuga.

Sentí algo en mi pierna derecha, había sido una patada que ella me había dado. Al abrir mis ojos vi sus brazos apretando fuertemente mi torso, como si nunca fuese a soltarme. Gire hacia la hacia mi derecha y vi la hora del reloj. Eran las 10:00. Volví a girara hacia su rostro y vi una expresión de angustia.

Saque uno de mis brazos y trate de despertarla

Naruto-Hinata-chan…Hinata-chan…

De repente volvió a soltar unas palabras, como lo había hecho antes de dormir-sálvate…y déjame aquí-

Naruto-¿Hina-chan?

Y una lágrima broto de su ojo izquierdo. Por alguna razón tuve una extraña sensación en el pecho, no me gustaba verla así. Tome mi dedo pulgar y la quité. De repente apretó fuertemente mi torso., ya casi no me quedaba aire, en ese momento un gran grito salió de mi interior - ¡Hina-chan!- que hasta los pájaros salieron volando.

Hinata-¿eh? (confusión) saco uno de sus brazos y se rasco su ojo derecho.  
Giró su mirada hacia sui otro brazo, el cual aun seguía sujeto a mí. Tardo unos segundos en soltarme, aun con una mirada media entre cerrada, mas luego abrió sus ojos y rápidamente saco su brazo de mí alrededor. Sus mejillas tomaron un leve color rosa pálido, se la notaba algo avergonzada. Se levanto lentamente, sin emitir una sola palabra, y entro al baño. Solo pasaron unos segundos, se escuchaba el agua caer de la canilla (si, las paredes no son muy solidas que digamos) y de repente una caída. Corrí hasta la puerta de este y la toqué (la puerta).

Naruto-Hina-ch…Hinata-chan ¿está todo bien?

La perilla empezó a girar lentamente y la puerta se abrió, antes de que pudiera alejarme de la puerta ella salió, estábamos demasiado cerca. Pero ella ni lo noto, solo tenía la mirada baja, paso por mi lado.

La casa estaba muy silenciosa, con cada segundo que pasaba el ambiente se volvía más tenso e incomodo. ¿Cómo era posible que estuvieran en el mismo lugar, que habían pasado todo este tiempo junto no se hablaran?, es lo que me preguntaba. Hasta que por fin, su boca emitió unas palabras- tengo que irme a mi casa-. Gire hacia donde se encontraba, en una de sus manos una bolsa, con sus otras ropas ya no tan mojadas.

Naruto-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Dijimos que íbamos a ir juntos, no?

Hinata-lo sé, pero yo aun sigo usando tu ropa .Tengo que cambiarme.

Naruto-oh, es cierto.

Hinata-si quieres… puedes acompañarme.

Naruto-¡claro, me encantaría!

Hinata-está bien

(Aclaración: Hinata dijo todos sus diálogos sin mostrar emoción alguna)

Tomo mi campera, la que se había quitado la noche anterior, y la ato a su cintura.

Naruto- Hinata… ¿no te gustaría comer algo antes de salir? No hemos desayunado.

Hinata-no…mejor…comeremos en mi casa.

Camino hasta la puerta de salida y me espero. Antes de ir hacia donde ella estaba fui al baño. Mientras hacía, lo que tenía que hacer XD. Fui hasta lavabo y me comencé a cepillar mis dientes tranquilamente, hasta que vi algo que me llamo la intención. No sabía que era, pero se veía pegajoso y oscuro, me daba la impresión de haberlo visto antes. Mas, cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo se desvaneció, sin más previo aviso esa cosa se evaporó en el aire. Me encontraba muy confundido, no entendía que era lo que ocurría pero antes de poder empezar a investigarlo escuche la perilla de una puerta abrirse. Salí rápidamente y era Hinata, se estaba yendo, sola. Corrí hacia ella y la tomé del brazo, su mirada aun se veía vacía, mas esta vez intentaba reaccionar. No entendía que le sucedía, tal vez estaba enferma o la lluvia de la otra noche la había afectado, pero estaba seguro de que algo le ocurría.

Naruto-Hinata-chan, ¿ibas a irte sin mí?

Hinata-Naruto-kun, perdón, pero como vi que no venias pensé que habías cambiado de opinión y que preferiste quedarte.

Naruto- ¿estás loca? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que te haría algo así?

Hinata- bueno…- dijo con la cabeza agachada- estoy acostumbrada a que la gente me engañe y que se aprovechen de mi, entonces yo pensé que tu…

Naruto- Hinata-chan, yo jamás te haría eso

Levanto su cabeza y me miro a los ojos, con esos ojos sujos que pueden ver cualquier cosa que yo jamás había visto.

Hinata- Naruto-kun…

Naruto- te lo prometo – levante mi pulgar como siempre lo hacía-que jamás dejare que nadie, nunca jamás se aproveche de ti o te haga daño, es una promesa, de veras.

Hinata-Naruto-kun...

Su mirada volvió a la vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al parecer estas palabras habían levantado su ánimo. De un momento a otro dejo caer la bolsa y los puso alrededor de mi cuello. No podía creerlo, estaba sonrojado. Ese fue uno de los abrazos mas cálidos que había sentido. Se sentía como aquella vez que me encontré con mama con primera vez, era tan cálido y tan apacible. Todo se sentía perfecto. Quito sus manos de mi alrededor y dijo- bueno, que esperas, vamos. Y una sonrisa emergió de su hermosa cara. Abrí la puerta y salimos de la casa.

Ya en las calles de Konoha, nos dirigíamos a la mansión Hyuuga, donde nos esperarían los familiares de Hinata. La verdad era me encontraba un poco nervioso ya que Neji iba a estar allí y nuestra relación no era muy buena que digamos, además también se encontrarían su hermana menor, Hanabi y su padre, el jefe del clan Hyuuga Hiashi. Estaba seguro de que no me sentiría muy cómodo en ese lugar pero -gira hacia ella y la mira- ella valía la pena.

Bueno, hemos llegado-dijo ella, con su reciente animo que se encontraba por los cielos. 8en su mente: esta chica es bipolar…)

Pasamos por las calles del clan Hyuuga, me sentía algo observado, ya que con todos esos ojos mirándome sentía que podían ver hasta mi ropa interior, y eso no era muy grato que digamos.

Llegamos hasta las puertas de una casa increíblemente grande, al menos así la veía yo. Hinata abrió las puertas de estas y yo me quede paralizado, nunca había visto una casa tan grande ni hermosa como la suya. No entendía como tan solo 4 personas vivían en ella. Sinceramente yo me perdería.

Hinata- ¿Naruto-kun?

Naruto – (en estado zombi) eh…

Hinata -¿estás bien?

Naruto- -vuelve en sí- si, si perdóname.-se rasca la cabeza y ríe nerviosamente-wow, que casa tan grande-

Hinata-que suerte que no viste la anterior

Naruto-¿Cómo?

Hinata-si, la anterior era del doble de tamaño. Pero mi pad… digo el jefe del clan la dono para el entrenamiento de las fuerzas especiales Ambu.

Naruto-tu padr…

Hinata- bueno, pasa, no seas tímido.

En ese momento me di cuenta de la "relación" entre Hinata-chan y su padre. Además, ya con lo que me había dicho Neji esa noche me lo imaginaba, con estas pocas palabras y acciones de ella lo confirme. Pero igual no era el momento para hablar con Hinata acerca de eso, en muy poco tiempo tendríamos una misión y ella ya no necesitaba más distracciones .de repente , una vos interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Hinata-y bueno, ¡Bienvenido esta es la casa Hyuuga! Toma asiento donde quieras yo preparare el desayuno.

Naruto-¿Qué? ¿Tú harás el desayuno?

Hinata-pues claro, o que ¿piensas que no puedo hacer un desayuno?

Naruto-¿Cómo crees eso? Claro que se que puedes hacer un desayuno y no solo un desayuno, un súper desayuno.

Mis mejillas se pusieron algo rojas, nunca le había dicho este tipo de cosas a una chica.

Hinata-¿umm?

Naruto-es decir… hiciste un excelente ramen en mi casa y solo con las cosas que tenia, y eso que no eran muchas, je, je, je -nervioso-

Se la veía algo confundida pero de todas maneras lanzo una de sus dulces y hermosas risas y fue hasta la cocina.

Hinata- bueno, tú me dejaste dormir ayer. Además, tendremos una misión y por eso te are un súper mega desayuno ninja.

Sus cambios de humor me confundía poco a poco cada vez más, que estaba triste , que estaba feliz que era atrevida que era tímida , me estaba volviendo loca, mas aun así ella era Hinata y me encantaba estar a su lado. ¡Las mujeres son tan complicadas! De igual manera no podía esperar por ese Desayuno. Las ganas de saborearlo eran infinitas, los minutos pasaban y yo aun seguía babeando sobre la mesa; hasta que por fin vi una figura salir de una pantalla de humo, era ella en un hermoso delantal rosa, se veía tan hermosa, mas al ver esa bandeja llena de comida ella desapareció. Estaba totalmente hipnotizado por las delicias que se encontraban en esta. La dejo sobre la mesa.

Hinata-espero que lo disfrutes: D

Naruto-como no va a gustarme, se ve delicioso – babeando-

Ya con dar el primer mordisco no pude parar, era un sabor increíble. Esta chica sí que sabía cocinar.

Hinata-veo que te gustó

Naruto-esta delicioso –aun con la comida en la boca, intentando masticarla-

Hinata-que bien. Bueno yo iré arriba a cambiarme para que podamos disfrutar el rato libre que nos queda y luego ir a la misión, además antes tengo que pasar por la oficina de la Hokage a buscar unos papeles. ¿Me acompañaras, no?

Naruto-claro que si jaum, jaum, jaum –masticando la comida-

Hinata subió unas escaleras (de las tantas que había) y de repente, una pequeña niña apareció, con unos ojos perla iguales a los de Hinata, aunque con cabello castaño, tan hermoso como ella. Tanto parecido no podía ser coincidencia, debía de ser su hermana, Hanabi.

Se acercó a mí y me miro furiosamente, no entendía cual era la razón pero esa mirada no era muy amigable que digamos.

Hanabi-¿Qué haces comiendo el desayuno especial de onee-chan?

Naruto-¿ehh? ¿Cómo que el desayuno especial?

Hanabi-si, ese es el desayuno especial de onee-chan ¿qué haces comiéndolo? Y aun más importante ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Fuera de mi casa!

Naruto-¡Hey! ¿Cómo puedes hablarle así al gran Uzumaki Naruto?

Hanabi-pudo hablarte como quiera, esta es mi casa y además, estas comiendo el desayuno especial de onee-chan, el cual solo prepara para personas especiales, como yo.

Naruto-pues claro que eres especial Hanabi.

Hanabi-espera… sé que soy popular, pero como una persona como tu sabe mi nombre.

Naruto-¡una persona como yo! Baka, no es que seas popular, simplemente se tu nombre porque eres la hermana menor de Hinata-chan.

Hanabi- okey…. ¿Y como es eso de que soy especial?

Naruto- claro que eres especial (con cara simpática)… ¡Por qué tendrás el gran privilegio de recibir una patada del gran héroe de la aldea!

Hanabi-¿eh?

Y sin duda alguna, en ese segundo de distracción le di la merecida patada y si que la hizo volar, jajajaja (con cara malvada).

Naruto- Y ahora déjame comer tranquilo-. Me volví a sentar y comencé a comer, otra vez.

Hanabi-ay, ay, ay –tocándose su trasero que agonizaba de dolor por la patada- . Eres un…

Naruto-niña ya cállate y déjame comer tranquilo, si.

En ese instante, mientras llevaba una rodaja de pan a mi boca, ella, me lo arrebató de mis manos y se lo comió

Hanabi- esto no es comida para idiotas

Naruto- baka, devuélveme eso.

Nuestros ojos se miraron fijamente, parecía que una chispa de ira se formaba entre nuestras miradas.

Y así comenzó la pelea, ella robo la bandeja de comida y corrió, obviamente yo comencé a perseguirla por todos lados. Repitiendo los mismos diálogos uno y otra vez –Devuélveme eso tengo hambre-jamás, esto es de onee-chan- Baka!-

Ya habían pasado 10 minutos y esta chica ya me había hartado; así, que sin pensarlo más hice un clon de sombras y comencé a hacer un Rasengan. Obviamente, que era solamente para asustarla y para que me devolviera la comida de una vez por todas. Pero, me distraje, solamente por dos minutos, y esta niña tomo mi brazo, en un intento por tirarme al suelo, mas yo no me deje. Pero en vez de caer al suelo y deshacer el Rasengan, caí sobre una de las paredes de la habitación, mejor dicho, mi mano (en la cual se encontraba el Rasengan realizado) cayó sobre ella. Esto provoco que un "pequeño" hoyo en la pared.

Nos miramos fijamente y estoy seguro que ambos pensamos –Hinata-chan me matara- .justo cuando iba a preguntarle algo, ella, desapareció. Lo único bueno era que había dejado la bandeja en su lugar. Lleno de nervios por contarle la noticia a Hinata, en todo lo que pensé fue en comer, para tranquilizarme un poco. Además, pensaba que tal vez esta sería la primera y la ultima en que comería el delicioso desayuno.

Al terminar de comer me arme de valor, subí por las escaleras por las cuales ella había subido. (En su mente: que suerte que vi por cuales escaleras subió, porque si no me perdería XD). Cuando por fin me encontraba en el segundo piso vi un gran pasillo, era muy extenso y oscuro; era un poco difícil ver lo que había a mi alrededor. Unos pasos más adelante, en la oscuridad, pude encontrar un interruptor y prendí la luz. Al frente de mi se encontraban tres puertas una al lado de la otra. La primera, con una puerta rosa fuerte; a su derecha una blanco opaco y la ultima, pero no la menos importante una azul, muy llamativo, con unas suaves letras lilas en diagonal, las cuales mencionaban sus nombre –Hyuuga Hinata-. No entendía muy bien porque tenía su nombre en ella, pero, al menos con esto pude saber que esta era su habitación.

Toque una y otra vez, con cada toque mis nerviosismos subían mas y mas. ¿Que me hará o por dios como me matara?-eso era en lo único que pensaba. Con cada segundo que pasaba yo daba un toque a la puerta, pero de igual forma no había respuesta , en ese momento fue cuando se me ocurrió: ¿le habría pasado algo?¿tal vez Hanabi se lo conto y Hinata se desmayo?. Al pensar en uno de sus varios desmayos pasados me decidí. Tome la perilla de la puerta y sin dudarlo ni por un segundo la gire, pasaron 2 segundos y la puerta se abrió

Hinata-chan ¿estás bien? – con los ojos cerrados dije. Luego al abrirlos quede paralizado. Era ella secándose el cabello, (al parecer se había vuelto a bañar), pero ella no tenía mucha ropa puesta que digamos, solamente un short abajo y una pequeña toalla que por suerte cubría todo lo que debía cubrir. Pero de igual forma fue muy embarazoso. No sabía que mas hacer, así que salí rápidamente y cerré la puerta.-¡perdón!- dije en voz alta, mientras el tono rojo de mi cara se volvía rosa y del rosa volvía a la normalidad.

Hinata-¡Naruto-kun!- ya puedes pasar.

Abrí lentamente la puerta y pase. Ahí estaba ella, con unos pantalones lilas, una blusa blanca y una campera azulada en su mano. Se veía hermosa: 3

Hinata-Naruto-kun ¿te ocurre algo?

Naruto- ehhh- nervioso- tengo que decirte algo

Hinata-¿mmm? ¿Qué cosa?

Naruto-etto… primero quiero decirte que no fue mi intención fue accidental, y además fue culpa de Hanabi, no mía y bueno…

Hinata-¿Hanabi? ¡¿Le paso algo a mi hermana?!-exclamo.

Naruto-¿Qué? Claro que no.

Hinata-¿entonces?

Naruto-etto…

Hinata-¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermana en esto?-volvió a exclamar con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

De repente algo entro por la ventana y me interrumpió

Hanabi-Onee-chan, este baka rompió nuestra pared- decía ella mientras tironeaba el pantalón blanco de su hermana mayor.

Naruto-claro que no, yo solo…yo solo…fue un accidente, ella me robo el desayuno que tu me habías preparado.

Hinata no entendía un carajo de lo que nosotros decíamos, asi que dicidio bajar para verlo con sus propios ojos. Al llegar al piso de abajo nos detuvimos.

Hanabi-ves onee-chan, mira lo que hizo. Destruyo nuestra casa.

Naruto-Hinata-chan, te lo juro, no fue mi intención, etto…etto… fue culpa de esta niña que me quito mi comida. Es su culpa –apuntando a la pequeña-

Hanabi-es mentira, fue su culpa.

Naruto-claro que, no fue tuya

Hanabi-no tuya.

Y así seguía la conversación con la tonta niña una y otra vez, hasta que de repente, Hinata se acercó a la pared y la comenzó a observar más detenidamente. -tranquilos, no es tan importante.- dijo ella sin una gota de despreocupación, aunque esta fuese su casa.

Tomo unas hojas que había por ahí, un martillo y una madera que había a un lado. Tomo unops clavos que habían por ahí y empezó a hacer una obra. Tomo la madera y la puso en la mitad del agujero, tomo unos clavos y los coloco con el martillo, aunque fuese extraño estos no hicieron tanto ruido como uno pensaría. Luego tomo las hojas y un pegamento raro que había por ahí. Los colocó sobre el agujero y quedo como nueva.

Hinata-lo ven, no era tan importante. Nunca piensen que las cosas son tan complicadas hasta que lo intenten por primera vez.

Naruto-kun, ten más cuidado la próxima vez ¿está bien? Y Hanabi, no le eches la culpa solamente a Naruto, también fue tuya, no actúes antes de tener todos los hechos claros.

Hanabi-pero onee-chan, ese es tu desayuno especial

Hinata-Hanabi, yo le prepare ese desayuno especial a Naruto porque ahora ambos tendremos una misión y tiene que tener toda la energía para realizarlo correctamente, ¿entiendes?

Hanabi-si, onee-chan. –con la mirada baja- pero…

Hinata-está bien, Hanabi; yo siempre te preparare ese desayuno cuando quieras es tuyo, pero tienes que aprender a compartir con los demás- tocándole la cabeza-

Hanabi-está bien Onee-chan

Yo la miraba, yo la miraba y no podía creerlo, esa era Hinata. Tan dulce, tan amable; yo sabía que era una buena persona, pero jamás pensaría que fuese tan buena hermana, en especial con todo lo que su hermana le había provocado en el pasado. Pero en fin, así era Hinata, una dulce y amable persona, que ayudaba a quien pudiese.

Luego puso su mirada sobre la mía y dijo-esto no solo es para ella, tú también debiste haberle preguntado porque estaba tan enojada, Naruto-kun-

Naruto-tienes razón…pero que esperabas yo estaba comiendo ese delicioso desayuno, y ella me lo quito, era demasiado rico y además… era tuyo, no quería que nadie me lo quitara.

Ambos nos enrojecimos un poco, yo no podía creer lo que había hecho, era muy obvio mis sentimientos hacia ella iban creciendo, aunque también mi interés por descubrir el porqué de su nueva actitud.

En ese instante, en el que ambos nos encontrábamos distraído, Hanabi, actuó.

Hanabi-bueno, bueno, esto es demasiado para una niña de mi edad así que por favor váyanse a otro lado con sus romanticismos raros.

Al escuchar esas palabras ambos nos enrojecimos aun más. Y en ese instante, ella nos empezó a mover por nuestras espaldas a esta sacarnos por la puerta

Hanabi-naruto, si es que ese es tu nombre, ten cuidado con mi hermana ya que si intentas algono dudare ni un segundo en volver a batallar contigo. No me importa quien seas. Y onee-chan, si este baka intenta algo contigo, llamame y lo pateare hasta que entre en razón.

Hinata y naruto-espera nosotros no somos…

Y antes de que pudiésemos terminar de hablarle nos cerro la puerta en la cara.

Naruto-que hermana que tienes , y Hinata-chan ¿ a donde te gustaría ir ahora? Aun nos queda algo de tiempo.

Hinata-tengo una idea.

* * *

**¿que idea tendrá Hinata? ¿ que harán estos dos solos en su tiempo libre (no mal piensen)? lo descubrirán en el próximo capitulo . mejor dejo de hablar porque me siento como la persona que cuenta las escenas de los próximos episodios de los animes y series XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Perdón por la tardanza!, lo que paso es que iba a pasar la novela a la compu , pero no encontraba el pendrive (si la nove esta en un pendrive) y me volví loca buscándolo por todo el cuarto y hoy de mañana lo encontré (abajo de la impresora XD) y bueno aquí esta. espero que les guste Por favor dejen sus comentariosssssss, que me encanta saber lo que piensan de la nove!**

* * *

Capitulo 8: Recuerdos del lago

Naruto-¿Qué cosa?

Hinata- tú solo sígueme- sonrió-

Naruto-okey…-confundido-.

Ella comenzó a caminar, a caminar y luego correr; corrí a y corría, corría en dirección oeste.

Naruto- pff Hinata-chan, ¿ya llegamos?- dije algo cansado, por la larga caminata colina arriba que tuvimos que realizar.

Se detuvo en lo alto de la "colina", el viento sacudía sus largos y azules cabellos, como una bandera en lo alto de un poste

Hinata-¡vamos Naruto-kun!, estamos cerca.

Siguió caminando y bajo por la colina, antes de que pudiese alcanzarla.

Naruto-¡espérame, Hinata-chan!

Al llegar a la cima de la colina vi un bosque, mas ella no estaba a la vista.

-Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan- gritaba yo por todos lados con las manos a ambos costados de mis boca intentando aumentar el sonido de mis palabras; esperando alguna respuesta de su parte.

De repente, escuche una voz, provenía del este del bosque. Caminado atreves de él, este se volvía más oscuro, espeso y tupido. Por unos instantes mi visión se hizo nula. Me encontraba perdido, no tenía idea de donde estaba, por alguna razón la atmosfera de este bosque se encontraba muy densa; me daban ganar de dormir. Hasta que de repente la misma voz volvió a retumbar en mis oídos, pero esta vez pude distinguir unas palabras – Naruto-kun-.

Di unos pasos más y el extraño ambiente se fue esparciendo hasta desaparecer, luego una luz surgí de la nada, la cual me cegó totalmente por unos segundos. Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba ella, parada sobre un pequeño lago, de repente una imagen broto en mi mente, no la podría describir con claridad pero eran un lago, al decir verdad, muy parecido a este. Un sentimiento invadió mi cuerpo, por alguna razón sentía que había estado antes en este lugar. Pero antes de que pudiese seguir pensando en ello, ella me nombro.

Hinata: ¡Naruto-kun!

Ya en el agua, ella, comenzó a girar sobre el lago, perecía que bailaba, pero al mismo tiempo tenía sus Byakugan activado; acaso estaba… ¿entrenando?

Hinata-Naruto-kun, ven. ¡El agua esta excelente!

No entendía nada, como una persona podría sentir la calidez del agua sin estar en contacto con ella, hasta que me di cuenta que estaba descalza, sus zapatos ya no estaban, sus dulces y pequeños pies sentían la calidez del agua proveniente de ese pequeño lago ene l cual nos encontrábamos.

Hinata-¿Naruto-kun? ¿Vienes?

Naruto- perdón, perdón, me quede pensando…Claro que sí.

Me miraba felizmente, mientras yo, de salto en salto, trataba de quitarme los zapatos y acercándome al lago, simultáneamente.

Entre en ella.

Naruto- ohhh - :3 –el agua esta estupenda...

Hinata. Lo sé, ¿no?- una pequeña sonrisa broto en su rostro.

Entonces volvió a girar; y una imagen surgió en mi mente, era la de una chica, una chica (muy hermosa a decir verdad) que también bailaba en el agua. Pensaba que era un sueño del pasado o algo asi.

Jugueteamos un poco en el agua, y salimos de ella. Movía sus pies de un lado al otro, abanicándose con el aire, intentando secarlos rápidamente. Un par de tontos movimiento de pies después (bueno, yo era el que parecía un tonto, ella se veía muy tierna haciéndolo) y al fin se secaron.

De un momento al otro, ella, cayó sobre el verde y abundante pasto que había al alrededor . Corrí hacia ella y vi como estaba.

Naruto- Hinata-chan, ¿estás bien?

Hinata-jajajja

Naruto-ok, no estás bien

Hinata-claro que estoy bien. Solo pensaba… si lo recordabas…

Naruto- ¿qué?

Hinata-este lugar… ¿lo recuerdas?

Naruto- ahora que lo mencionas… me parece haber estado en este lugar antes y…

Hinata-¿y?

Naruto- pues… por alguna razón… (Se pone algo rojo) me hace pensar en una chica…

Hinata-jajajaj

Naruto – lo sé, tonto ¿no? –Tocándose sus rubios cabellos posteriores de su cabeza-

Hinata- en realidad, no estás tan errado…lo que paso fue…

Y de repente unas figuras emergieron de los arboles del alrededor, eran Sasuke y Sakura.¿que estaban haciendo aquí?

Sakura-Naruto-kun, ¿al fin te encontramos?

Naruto- Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Sasuke-Hpm, ¿Qué no es obvio dobe?

Naruto-…Teme…

Sakura-No otra ves... Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, venimos a buscarlos.

Hinata – Y eso porque…

Sasuke –Porque ya son las 13:30 y tenemos que ir a la oficina de la Hokage a las 15.

Naruto-¿y?

Sasuke- pues… (Sus mejillas se enrojecen un poco) a Sakura-chan se le ocurrió que…pues que vayamos a almorzar todos juntos.

Hinata y yo quedamos algo exaltados al ver esta nueva actitud de Sasuke , era muy extraña, Nunca me imaginaria sonrojado y muchos menos por ir a almorzar con 4 amigos….¡esperen un momento!, Sasuke con Sakura y yo con… ¡Hinata!, ¿Qué carajos? Me estaban metiendo en una cita doble.

Sakura –y bueno ¿Qué les parece?

Hinata-pues... ¡qué genial idea! Tengo hambre XD

Naruto- bueno, yo iré, pero… no comeré mucho

Sakura- ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Naruto?

Mi dijo ella totalmente exaltada al oír mis palabras.

Naruto- Sakura-chan… soy yo… solamente que comí mucho en la casa de Hina-chan y bueno, estoy algo lleno.

Sakura-a bueno… un momento… ¡¿dijiste Hina-chan?!

Naruto-¿Qué?¿lo dije?

Sasuke- si, lo has vuelto a decir.

Sakura-¿vuelto? , le guiña un ojo ;) Yo sabía que algo pasaba.

Naruto-¡¿Qué? ¿Qué? Eso no es cierto datte-bayo!

Hinata-bueno… podrían dejar de ignorarme, lamento informarles que estoy aquí y que puedo escucharlos.

MI cara se enrojeció más, ahora ella sabía que la había llamado así.

Sasuke- bueno, vamos a dejar de este tema, no quiero ver a Naruto más rojo de lo que le guste Hinata-chan, podría de dejar de enrojecerse.

Naruto- mejor cállate, baka, ¡no soy el único que se enrojece con la chica que le gusta!

Todos quedamos en silencio, no podían creerlo, y yo tampoco. Acaba de decir que me gustaba Hinata. Ninguno sabía que decir, y mucho menos yo, quería que la tierra me tragara. Unos segundos de silencio incomodo, pero esta vez muy incomodo, no sabía cómo acabaría esto y mucho menos como saldría de esta incomodidad. Hasta que de repente ella dijo unas palabras- bueno, ¿podríamos dejar de hablar de estas cosas? tendremos una misión y no tenemos que distraernos con idioteces, mejor vayámonos a comer, ¿qué te parece Sakura-chan?

Sakura-okey…

Hinata-bueno, entonces vamos

Increíblemente ella había despejado un poco ese entorno de incomodidad en el que estábamos. Empezamos a salir del bosque, cuando de repente, puf, Hinata me hablo al oído

Hinata-Naruto-kun, debes saber que, yo era esa chica, la chica del lago.

Quede totalmente paralizado, esa chica, esa hermosa chica de aquel día era Hinata, quiero decir ella es muy bonita, pero jamás podría haber pensado que era esa chica y mucho menos que me lo diría algún día. Estaba totalmente confundido. ¿Quién era esta chica? Definitivamente ya no era más Hinata, esta chica era más valiente, divertida y…atrevida

Sakura- Naruto-kun vamos, no te quedes atrás

Naruto-si, si, ahí voy.

No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese ella, pero, tal como había dicho Hinata, no es momento para estas cosas, ahora tendríamos una misión y no era tiempo para distracciones. Pero cuando volvamos de ella estoy seguro que muchas cosas cambiaran entre nosotros dos….


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Hinata ganadora

Continuamos caminado por el árido camino hacia la aldea. Nos encontrábamos en una atmósfera tensa e incómoda; no sabía cómo iba a escapar ella.

Parecía que nada iba a cambiar, hasta que los labios de Hinata pronunciaron las siguientes palabras "y...Sakura-chan ¿adónde iremos a almorzar?".

Sakura-han respondió; "bueno...pensaba en invitarlos a Ichiraku, pero..." Sakura-chan miro fijamente a Sasuke. Este sintió la punzante mirada de la chica peli rosa, ésta lo atravesaba al igual que un kunai a la velocidad.

No comprendía ni la más mínima acción que este intento de pareja realizaba en estos instantes. Al verme en este dilema tironeé la manga izquierda de su camisa, luego pronuncie una simple pregunta discretamente.

-Sasuke... ¿Qué carajos le as echo a Sakura-chan?

-Pues...solamente me gaste todo el dinero (respondió sonriendo)

Aun seguía sin entenderlo, ¿desde cuándo Sakura-chan tenia conocimientos de la economía de Sasuke (totalmente inexistente por que recién salía de rehabilitación) y a demás...¡¿en qué capitulo comenzaron a salir?!

Seguimos caminando y volví a mirar a las chicas, estas por alguna razón reían pícaramente, nos miraban de reojo.

Seguimos caminando y por fin entramos a la aldea, en el camino pasamos por una florería, la cual pertenecía a la familia de Ino, ya que nos encontrábamos de paso las chicas decidieron ir a saludarla. Tocaron la puerta principal esta, y una pareja muy irreconocible apareció, eran Ino y… ¿Sai? Solamente yo me veía sorprendido, al parecer todos ya tenían conocimiento sobre esta peculiar pareja que se encontraba a nuestro alrededor.

-Sai… ¿desde cuándo sales con Ino?-dije esperando una respuesta del curioso artista, el cual siempre se encargaba de medir cosas que no debía (ustedes saben a qué me refiero)

Luego, un gran puñetazo fue recibido por mi cabeza de parte de la chica de cabellos color rosa.

-Baka! Esas cosas no se preguntan-dijo la chica después de usar su monstruosa fuerza sobre mí.

-y entonces... ¿Desde cuándo salen?-volvimos a escuchar, mi sorpresa al escuchar el emisor de ciertas palabras fue muy grande, provenían de Hinata.

Todos quedamos atónitos, bueno la verdad es que solamente Sakura y yo.

-¿y porque a ella no la golpeas?-dije yo, aunque ya me esperaba la respuesta de esta, la cual fue otra recepción de unos néwtones de fuerza impresionante.

Todos miramos hacia la peculiar pareja, inclusive Sasuke, si, inclusive del chico que nunca le interesaba nada de los otros. Desde mi punto de vista, parecía que quería saber que hizo que Ino, una de las tantas chicas que estaban completamente enamoradas de él, lo sustituyera por alguien, y no por cualquiera, sino que por el mismísimo Sai.

Ambos integrantes de esta disparatada relación se sonrojaron, y no dijeron nada, parecía que el rato les había comido la lengua…o tal vez ese accidente se produjo entre ellos mismos.

-en fin, no importa, no los hare parar un momento incomodo, veníamos aquí para invitarlos a comer a Ichiraku, ya que en un rato tendremos una larga misión en una aldea lejana. Y Sai, que suerte que estas aquí, así no tendremos que caminar mas-bromeó la joven y bella Hyuuga.

Mas no era un simple chiste, al escuchar que nombro lo cansada que se sentí al caminar decidí mirar sus pies, estos se veían algo maltratados, al parecer Hinata caminaba mucho, ya que las marcas en sus pies no parecían tan recientes.

Los chicos aceptaron y fueron por sus cosas (mmm…que abran echo estos dos solos en la casa de Ino, digo solos, ya que no se notaba la presencia de ningún adulto cerca).mientras ellos regresaban me acerque a Hinata.

-Hinata-chan, estas bien?

-si, porque lo dices

-no, nada, simplemente he notado que tus pies se ven un poco maltratados

-oh, eso. Bueno es que suelo caminar bastante y hoy no era un día en el cual planeaba hacerlo, y por eso no eh traído los zapatos adecuados.

-etto…si quieres…yo puedo llevarte hasta que lleguemos a Ichiraku-mis mejillas se sonrojaron

-bueno…-dijo ella cuestionándose la situación

-es que…bueno, tendremos una misión en poco tiempo no sería bueno para el grupo que te lesionaras (tampoco lo seria para mí)-dattebayo, eje, eje, eje-dije yo muy rápidamente que apenas yo pude comprenderme .pero al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Hinata supe que era una señal de aprobación.

-bueno…entonces sube-dije yo muy entusiasmado

Las dulce Hinata dio un pequeño brinco sobre mi espalda y se subió en ella. Luego, InosaI regreso. Su cara expresaba confusión, pero al mismo tiempo felicidad. Al parecer les agradaba la idea de que yo cargara a Hinata en mis espaldas. Pero como siempre hay alguien que tiene que arruinar el momento y como si no fuera obvio el chico Uchiha fue el perpetrador en mi feliz fantasía.

-hey ,Naruto, ya bájala de una vez, no es una niña , deja que camine por si sola.-dijo el insolente Uchiha solamente con intención de molestarme a mí y a Hinata. En ese instante pensé que Hinata se bajaría, ya que en el pasado ella era una persona muy influenciable, pero ella ya no era así, y termine de confirmarlo por completo al ver su respuesta al ataque del Uchiha.

-Sasuke-kun, si quieres subir a la espalda de Naruto solo dilo, no tienes que decir cosas tan tontas para encubrir tus verdaderas intenciones.-dijo la joven Hyuuga con una mirada desafiante

-de que hablas niña tonta, tu eres la que esta interesada en estar sobre Naruto –dijo rápidamente el chico, de esta manera intento defenderse de las fuertes palabras de la chica cuyo cabello flameaba tal a una hermosa bandera en la cima de una montaña.

-mejor empieza a cuidar tus palabras Uchiha, todos de comprendemos que estas nervioso, luego de intentar destruir tu aldea y volver a ella, quien no temería que los aldeanos te odiaran y que tus amigos te dejaran SOLO-dijo firmemente la chica y de una vez por todas cerrándole la boca al chico, luego procedió, simplemente para darle el toque final-de todas maneras tranquilo, no te quitare a Naruto-kun, simplemente lo tomare prestado debes en cuando- guineo su ojo izquierdo y me pidió amablemente que continuara caminando, dejando atrás al derrotado Uchiha.

La lección aprendida: nunca discutas con Hinata, si no quedaras en ridículo.

Caminamos un poco mas, Hinata y yo íbamos guiando el camino. Detrás nuestro iban Sakura, Ino y Sai tratando de consolar al derrotado Sasuke. A decir verdad me dio algo de gracia ver a Sasuke Uchiha derrotado por unas simples palabras.

Llegamos al restaurante, baje a la dulce Hinata suavemente. Ella y yo nos sentamos en las dos bancas del medio. Unos segundos después llegaron los otros; Ino y Sai se sentaron a nuestra izquierda y, Sasuke y Sakura a nuestra derecha. De esta forma quedamos: Ino-Sai-Yo-Hinata-Sasuke-Sakura. Si, Sasuke se sentó al lado de su vencedora.

Pedimos unos ramens y luego de gritar fuertemente ITADAKIMAS comenzamos a comer, pero antes de hacerlo:

-hey, Dobe, te reto, a ver quien termina más rápido-dijo Sasuke

-jeje, al parecer quieres ser vencido otra vez, ¿no?-dije yo

-hpm, jajaja , claro-dijo sarcásticamente-¿qué pasa? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de perder?

-¿perder? No está en mi diccionario-dije yo fuertemente

-a poco sabes que es un diccionario-respondió él

-aghdagfdaghsd comencemos de una vez, Sakura dinos cuando comenzar-dije yo

-¡tomen sus palillos, prontos, listos A COMER!-grito la peli rosa

Comencé a comer lo más rápido que pude, y se veía que sasuke también. Ibamos muy parejos, ya habíamos terminado la mitad, pero cuando nos planteé seguir con mi comida algo perturbo mi concentración.

"otro por favor"-esas palabras me descolocaron, rápidamente pensé: eh perdido. Pero luego me di cuenta que Sasuke no las había pronunciado, si no que el emisor de ciertas palabras había sido… ¡¿Hinata?!

Sasuke y yo quedamos perplejos, no lo comprendíamos. Luego, Sakura se levanto de su asiento, tomo la mano de Hinata, la levanto en el aire y dijo: Y la ganadora es… ¡ Hinata!

-eh?- dijo la ganadora.

-jajaja al parecer Hinata anda de buena racha hoy-dijo Ino sarcásticamente.

A Sasuke y a mí se nos salía el alma, estábamos totalmente acabados. Bueno, eso parecía, hasta que el dijo- voy por el segundo lugar, comenzó a comer tan rápido como pudo, liego yo lo seguí. Él gano.

-muajajaja, te he ganado Naruto, muajajajaj-dijo el ojinegro con el estomago lleno.

-Sasuke-kun , no deberías de comer tan rápido, podría hacerte mal-dijo Sakura con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

-puede ser…. Pero valió la pena- respondió lentamente, no sabía si era por su típica seriedad o por que de tanto comer le había comenzado a doler el estomago.

Puse mi cabeza sobre la mesa y dije -ahhh solamente me faltaba una pieza de ramen para ganar-

Gire hacia la izquierda y vi a Hinata tomar mis palillos, tomó la última pieza con ellos y me dijo-ahhhh. Abrí mi boca y me alimento. Por alguna razón esa fue la pieza más sabrosa de ramen que había probado en toda mi vida,

Bueno Naruto-kun, has quedado en tercer lugar –dijo ella sonriendo.-tranquilos todos, yo pago.

Todos terminaron de comer y se levantaron, Hinata saco su billetera y pago, al verla me lleve una gran sorpresa, y no, no era por su dinero, el cual si era bastante, sino porque al igual que el mio era un sapito, solamente que el de ella era de color lavanda.

Salimos de Ichiraku, nos despedimos de Ino y Sai nos dirigimos hacia la oficina del Hokage, a la oficina de lady Tsunade.


End file.
